Of Course I Do!
by Reach For Me
Summary: Heronswoop confesses his love for Fernsigh. He leaves her before she can respond. Does she love him? Read to find out!


**This is my entry to Nightscar of Frostclan's challenge, "Love sucks or does it?". I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Fernsigh gazed across the clearing at Heronswoop. The broad light gray tom had confessed his love for her just yesterday. Fernsigh liked him too, but he had left before she could say anything. She had been trying for a while to get him by himself, but something always interrupted.

"Boo."

The whispered word sent Fernsigh flying into the air, her dappled gray pelt fluffing up in shock. She whirled around to see Ripplefoot purring with amusement. Ripplefoot was a silver she-cat with a dark gray forepaw. She was also Fernsigh's sister.

Ripplefoot scooted closer to her sister. "Have you told Heronswoop how you feel yet?"

"No," Fernsigh grumbled unhappily. "Every time I try to, some other cat comes up and starts talking to him."

A gleam appeared in Ripplefoot's eyes. "Well, we can take care of that."

Before Fernsigh could say anything, Ripplefoot took off across the clearing towards Heronswoop. Alarm shot through her as she saw her sister say something to the tom and walked off. Heronswoop slowly got to his paws and walked to the camp entrance and disappeared, the thorn bush trembling in his wake.

Ripplefoot popped up next to her. "Go meet him at the top of the ridge near the back of the camp."

Fernsigh pushed her muzzle into her sister's shoulder fur. "Thank you," she murmured.

Fernsigh bounded out of the thorn tunnel and raced to the around the camp to the ridge. Sitting in a pool of sunlight was Heronswoop. His large muscles rippled beneath his smooth pelt as he turned towards her, his bright green eyes shining in the sunlight. Fernsigh could have sworn her heart skipped a beat.

Fernsigh scrambled up the ridge and stood in front of him. Did he still like her?

"I-," Fernsigh started.

Heronswoop cut her off. "I understand if you don't feel the same way as I do. Thank you for considering my feelings." He turned around and began to walk down the ridge.

"Wait!" she called after him. "I wasn't going to say that. I was going to tell you that I love you!"

Heronswoop stopped dead. Slowly, he turned to look at her. "Really? You're not messing with me?"

Fernsigh padded to him, breathing in his scent. She pushed muzzle against his cheek, purring. "Of course I love you! You're a wonderful and sweet cat. You would also make a great father."

Heronswoop visibly relaxed and licked her head, returning her purr. "And you will make a wonderful mother. The best one to ever walk the forests."

* * *

Fernsigh stirred awake. The tiny bundles in the crook of her belly were wriggling and squeaking with hunger. Fernsigh purred and licked all four of their heads, and pushed them closer to her so they could suckle.

Heronswoop pushed his way through thorn bush that guarded the nursery, a vole in his jaws. Heronswoop had tried to live in the nursery with her and the kits, but the medicine cat, Brackentail, had told him no because he might bring ticks and fleas in with him. Even so, he visited whenever he wasn't on patrol or asleep.

"Our kits are so beautiful," he purred. "They're going to grow up strong and brave."

Their first kit was a large brown tom, who they named Hawkkit because of his size. Rainkit was a dappled gray she-kit with dark blue eyes like Fernsigh. Skykit was a light gray tom with dark blue eyes as well. And the smallest kit was Petalkit, a downy soft light gray she-kit with dark gray patches and green eyes like her father.

Heronswoop dropped the vole next to her. "Eat up. You'll need it for the kits."

Fernsigh happily swallowed up the mouse. Ripplefoot's head appeared in the entrance. Her eyes lightened up as she saw that the kits were awake.

"They're so beautiful!" She pushed her way all the way through and began nosing the kits lovingly, sniffing them to memorize their scent. Heronswoop pushed her away by stepping in front of her.

"Have you gone to Brackentail to check for fleas and ticks, or at least checked yourself on your own?"

"I haven't picked up any fleas!" Ripplefoot hissed.

The kits had been born a few nights ago and this was the first time that Ripplefoot had seen them. Heronswoop was so protective of them. The only other cat besides Fernsigh and Heronswoop who had seen the kits were Brackentail, when he was delivering the kits, and Snowfall, who was expecting kits.

Fernsigh relaxed and listened to the sound of Heronswoop and Ripplefoot bickering. She wouldn't trade her family for anything.


End file.
